The hanger clip of this invention is of the type from which articles can be suspended from inverted T-shaped and L-shaped beams commonly used with conventional suspended ceiling hardware. Ceiling clips of the prior art have been lacking in that they are unsuitable for use with the conventional L-shaped beams that circumscribe the room and with the traverse inverted T-shaped beams that run therebetween.
Many prior art hanger clips are known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,525 to Welch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,458 to Sease, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,985 to Davenport are illustrative of hangers that use the horizontal flange of an inverted T-shaped beam as the principal support. Other U.S. patents such as Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 804,491, and U.S. Pat. No. D. 275,527 to Gee show inverted hooks that are used with the vertical portion of the beam. This is also shown by Canadian Pat. No. 1,113,913 issued to LeMay. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,023 is prior art which shows a clip for use with the horizontal portion of an L-shaped beam.